


Interview

by Uzdef_ump



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzdef_ump/pseuds/Uzdef_ump
Summary: Четвертый курс. Гарри дает интервью Ежедневному Пророку. Его просят рассказать про домашнее насилие.





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> У меня есть проблемы с внимательностью, я могу допустить очень глупые ошибки в простейших словах, так что не судите строго. Если вы заметили ошибку - исправьте ее, пб открыта. Спасибо

— **Мистер Поттер? Вы готовы? — спросила интервьюерка тихим голосом.**

— Да, да конечно, — быстро ответил Гарри.

**— Вы здесь сегодня, чтобы рассказать нам и нашим читателям о домашнем насилии, не так ли?**

— Да, это так, но я скорее ориентируюсь на детей и подростков, которые будут это читать, а также на людей, которые планируют завести детей. Потому что очень важно для этих групп людей. Первым — потому что часто они не понимают, что что-то не так, и то что с ними происходит — не правильно, а вторым важно знать, что делать и чего лучше избежать в воспитании, чтобы не травмировать ребенка в раннем возрасте. Для того, чтобы потом их детях, как мне, например, не приходилось ходить к психотерапевтам и мучительно бороться с этими идеями, которые вдолбили в них родители.

**— С чего вы хотите начать?**

— Я хочу начать с моей истории. Мне будет проще рассказывать, если вы будете задавать вопросы, потому что эта тема до сих пор сильно на меня влияет. Я не знаю, перестанет ли когда-нибудь это все так сильно влиять на меня, но я надеюсь, что в будущем станет легче.

**— Расскажите о вашей жизни у опекунов.**

— Ну, начнем с того, что я никогда не был желанным ребенком в их семье. На самом деле дети очень легко понимают, что они вам не нужны. И это насилие. Ребенок думает, что он мешает вам, что он обуза, даже если вы ему это вслух не озвучиваете. И это очень болезненно осознавать, что ты в этом мире никому не нужен, ведь единственные люди, которые должны о тебе заботиться — ненавидят тебя, не замечают тебя, им плевать на тебя. Лично меня посещала мысль, а потом она была со мной постоянно, что бы я не делал, эта мысль звучала, как: «Лучше бы я не рождался». И… — Гарри прервался, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и сморгнуть подступившие слезы, ком в горле значительно затруднял рассказ.

**— Вы в порядке, Мистер Поттер?**

— А? Да, да, конечно. Я имел ввиду, что когда вы используете любой вид насилия в отношении ребенка, он не начинает думать, что это вы плохой, ребенок начинает думать, что это он виноват, что это он плохой. А это, конечно, неправда.

**— Какие виды насилия бывают?**

— Насилие бывает разное. Самое очевидное из списка — физическое насилие. И я имею ввиду любое рукоприкладство, в том числе и телесные наказания. Применение физической силы к ребенку, не сделает ему ничего хорошего. Он не станет вас уважать, он не поймет, что вы пытаетесь этим ему донести. Он просто поймет, что родители делают ему больно, и вот так вы, как родитель потеряете доверие ребенка. Он будет вас бояться, он не поймет, почему вы это делаете, не поймет, почему вы ему что-то запрещаете, он просто будет напуган сделать шаг в сторону. Ни о каком воспитании болью в здоровой семье не может идти и речи. В моем случае, физическое насилие было постоянным, но что самое страшное, я до последнего не понимал, что что-то не так, что так не должно быть. Меня… били. Ремнем, руками, ногами, иногда тяжелыми предметами, например моя тетя могла ударить меня сковородкой по голове, и такое было в порядке вещей.

**— Хорошо, что еще есть в этом списке?**

— Следующее — психологическое насилие. Оно не так очевидно, как физическое, потому что не оставляет видимых следов на теле, но оно, на мой взгляд, даже опаснее. Любые действия направленные на унижение достоинства ребенка, на обесценивание его чувств или действий — недопустимо. Крики, ругательства, оскорбления, осуждение, ограничивание, шантаж, я имею ввиду фразы: _«Веди себя хорошо, иначе…», «Если ты не сделаешь то-то то-то, тогда…», «Прекрати плакать, а то…»_. Последствия в этих угрозах для ребенка могут быть разными, но их общая черта, в том что это всегда угроза, это всегда что-то плохое. Например мне угрожали, что выкинут меня на улицу, если я не приготовлю завтрак или не подстригу газон, или не помою полы во всем доме, что-то в этом роде…

**— Вы все это делали? Это довольно тяжелый физический труд для ребенка, сколько вам было лет?**

— Это все происходило с пяти лет до этого лета, мой бывший профессор помог мне избавиться от них. Мы забрали опеку у моих дяди и тети, а так же выдвинули им обвинения в применении насилия в отношении несовершеннолетних. Мы выиграли дело, и моего дядю посадили на три года, а тетю лишили родительских прав. Мой кузен сейчас в приюте, но как бы я ни хотел, я не чувствую к нему ничего, кроме жалости, потому что он совсем не виноват, что его так вырастили. Вся вина лежит на взрослых, которые не смогли быть нам с ним нормальными родителями и опекунами. Надеюсь, что он обретет счастье.

**— Ваши опекуны были магглами?**

— Да, но я понимаю к чему вы клоните. Нет, не все магглы по определению плохие, как и не все маги поголовно хорошие ребята. В моем детстве были хорошие магглы, но они к сожалению не могли повлиять на ситуацию в моей жизни, потому что я все скрывал.

**— Почему вы скрывали это?**

— Стыд. Стыдно было безумно. Я даже не до конца понимал, чего я стыжусь. Просто необъяснимое чувство, возникающее у меня каждый раз, когда я хотел рассказать об этом кому-нибудь. Еще, конечно, угрозы. Фразы: _«Ты не должен никому об этом рассказывать» или «Если ты расскажешь об этом кому-нибудь, я тебя убью», «Тебе никто не поверит», «Ты сам все себе придумал», «Ты это заслужил», «Это твоя вина, что я так с тобой поступаю, а не моя»._

— **Это просто ужасно… Мне так жаль…** — сочувственно прошептала девушка, берущая у него интервью. Ее звали Лара Баттотс, кажется так она представилась Гарри при встрече.

— Главное в борьбе с последствиями насилия — это перестать держать это в секрете, как что-то постыдное. Это не ваша вина и вам нечего стыдиться. Это тяжело, но нужно осознать, и начать движение вперед.

**— Какие еще виды насилия бывают?**

— Самое ужасное и табуированное из всех — сексуальное насилие. Это не только изнасилование, но и домогательства, прикосновения в интимных местах, демонстрация своих половых органов, демонстрация порнографии. Все эти вещи ужасны, и оставляют после себя ужасные проблемы и последствия, риски психологических заболеваний. Для меня эта самая тяжелая тема, потому что со мной тоже такое происходило… Это тяжело, потому что я до сих пор чувствую на себе эту _«грязь»_ , — глаза Гарри порозовели, скопившиеся слезы грозились пролиться. Голос предательски дрожал. Гарри почувствовал, что весь трясется, — Простите, я…

**— Все в порядке, Мистер Поттер, мы понимаем. Это должно быть очень тяжело, вы большой молодец, что пришли сегодня к нам.**

Это оказалось последней каплей, Гарри почувствовал как слезы скатываются по его лицу вниз, он быстро прижал ладонь ко рту, чтобы не всхлипывать, это была привичка, засевшая в его голове с ранних лет. _«Если ты плачешь, делай это тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.»._

Ему потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем он успокоился достаточно, чтобы продолжить рассказ.

— Мой дядя, когда напивался, имел свойство становиться агрессивным и буйным, но когда мне было девять, он впервые посмотрел на меня не как на мальчика для битья. Он… Он подозвал меня к себе, в тот вечер мы были одни в доме, кузен и тетя уехали к ее подруге, он сказал потрогать его, но я был ребенком, в общем я сначала не понял, что он от меня хочет, я просто положил руку ему на плечо, тогда он дал мне пощечину, взял мою руку и положил на свой пах. Я был очень напуган, потому что это ощущалось так неправильно, но если бы я что-нибудь сделал, тогда дядя просто побил бы меня, я просто застыл там в ужасе, пока он направлял мою руку и постанывал. Я не знаю, сколько это длилось, но ощущалось как будто я стою там вечность. Ужасная хуйня. Ой простите, — он виновато посмотрел на девушку, но та просто кувнула, давая понять, что все в порядке, — Это был первый, но далеко не последний случай, но мне слишком тяжело об этом говорить. Простите.

**— Все хорошо, давайте продолжим. Какие еще виды насилия вы знаете, Мистер Поттер?**

— Если мы говорим о насилии в семье, то это пожалуй все, но еще существует такая вещь как травля, ну или буллинг, как вам будет удобнее. Групповая форма насилия, для нее также актуальны все три предыдущие темы.

**— Вы когда-нибудь подвергались травле?**

— Да, всю жизнь. До одиннадцати лет меня травили мой кузен и его друзья, а также дети в школе, в которой я на тот момент учился. Дети довольно жестоки к тем, кто слаб или отличается от нормы, которую в них вдолбили родители. Потом я был в Хогвартсе, но в первый год все было отлично. На втором году меня начали травить из-за того, что я могу говорить на Перселтанге, все думали, что это я Наследник Слизерина, что, конечно же, оказалось неправдой. В этом году так же было несладко из-за Турнира и все такое, все почему-то решили, что я сам бросил свое имя в Кубок, что, конечно, опять оказалось ложью. Сейчас все хорошо. Я живу у любящих и заботящихся обо мне людей, все поняли, что надо быть самоубийцей, чтобы бросить свое имя в Кубок, особенно когда тебе четырнадцать лет. В общем сейчас у меня все стабильно. Я хожу к психотерапевту, принимаю мои лекарства, в общем на этом история моего детства кончается, и я так этому рад. Это огромное достижение в моей жизни.

**— Вы бы хотели, что-нибудь передать нашим читателям?**

— Да, конечно. Я бы попросил вас не быть как я, не стесняйтесь говорить об этом. Если вы можете — скажите. Взрослые обязательно вам помогут. Я знаю, что страшно, я знаю, что вам грозили сделать, но, пожалуйста, боритесь! У вас есть шанс все изменить. У вас есть этот шанс, но никто не сможет вам помочь, если никто не знает, что вам нужна помощь. Не бойтесь, ваша жизнь не измениться в худшую сторону, наоборот вам помогут. Это ситуация, в которой вы сейчас — это не конечная точка. У вас есть шанс изменить свою жизнь в лучшую сторону. Ходите на терапию и принимайте лекарства. И помните: вы важны. Вы не просто трата пространства, не просто кукла или игрушка, вы — личность! И каждый из вас достоин спасения. Вы не грязные, вы не никчемные, вы не мусор или обуза. Вы не виноваты, что над вами так издеваются, это не ваша вина и никогда ей не будет. Ни в коем случае не умирайте! Мы всегда успеем сдохнуть, мы как только рождаемся — движемся к смерти. В этом мире обязательно найдется человек, которому будет не наплевать.


End file.
